It is often desirable to use flexible and elastic straps to fasten items to other items or to apply pressure against body limbs and the like. In the medical environment, these straps can be used as a tourniquet, surrounding, for example, a body limb, to restrict blood circulation by being pulled taut around the body limb and fastened. In the non-medical environment, these straps can be used to secure items to the body, surrounding the body or part thereof, such as an accessory belt to the waist of an underwater diver, or a knife or the like to the thigh of an underwater diver, or a timepiece or the like to a person's wrist, or as a fashion accessory, such as a belt.
In the medical environment, during certain medical procedures, it is often necessary to restrict blood circulation in a particular body limb or particular blood vessel of a patient to avoid excessive loss of blood.
For example, an injury or medical procedure may require that the blood circulation in a body limb be restricted for a period of time until the medical procedure is completed. In addition, it is often necessary to restrict blood circulation in a particular body limb when taking a sample of blood from a blood vessel. These procedures are often called Vena Procedures.
Tourniquet systems are often used to restrict blood circulation in patients by applying pressure to a body limb or blood vessel. Generally, tourniquet systems are made of elongated straps constructed of any one of various materials connected to fastening devices to keep the elongated strap taut against the limb or blood vessel.
Materials such as leather, rubber, elastic webbing and the like have been used for the elongated straps of a tourniquet system. Since these materials vary in elasticity, the effectiveness and comfort of tourniquet systems widely vary. Moreover, the width of the elongated straps as applied against the surface of a body limb often vary the effectiveness and comfort of the tourniquet system. For example, an elongated strap in the shape of a thin tube, although effective for restricting blood flow, can often cut into the surface of the body limb causing patient trauma. On the other hand, an elongated strap in the shape of a wide band may cause less patient trauma but may result in unwanted blood flow during the medical procedure.
Tourniquet fasteners are usually in the form of mechanical locks or mechanical metal buckles, where the elongated strap is inserted into a metal or plastic hoop, for example, and secured thereby. Other types of fasteners that have been used are hoop methods and lock methods, such as VELCRO, or the tying of the elongated strap in a knot. Many of these fasteners are expensive to produce and thus increase the cost of the tourniquet system and prohibit the possibility of a disposal tourniquet system. In addition, many of these fasteners involve several steps that must be performed by the attending physician to secure the elongated straps. This increases the time it may take to fasten the tourniquet system and restrict blood circulation, as well as the time it may take to adjust the tension of the tourniquet system or to restore blood circulation. Moreover, the possibility of a fastener malfunction or fastener jam generally increases with its complexity. Also, when the elongated strap is simply tied in a knot, there is a significant opportunity for pinching of the patient's skin to occur. On the other hand, many less complex fasteners may slip in practice resulting in unwanted blood circulation during a medical procedure. This can result in distraction of the attending physician who may be forced to delay his procedure.
Another problem associated with present tourniquet systems is that many fasteners pull the elongated strap away from the surface of the limb. This can often result in patient discomfort due to skin, body hair or muscle that can be pulled or caught in the gaps and contacts between the elongated straps and the fastener. This type of patient discomfort is often referred to as "pinching." Many tourniquet systems also have increased pressure points due to a portion of the fastener surface which is pressed against the surface of the body limb at an angle to the elongated strap. This can result in patient discomfort due to an increased pressure point on the limb and can also lead to hair, skin or muscle pulling.
In addition to medical uses, the friction fit fastening device of the present invention is also useful as a securing mechanism to secure items to the body. For example, many persons who underwater dive or snorkel secure equipment and gear, such as an accessory belt, to their body so as to allow easy movement of the body and limbs while keeping the equipment and gear in such a position to allow easy and quick access. These items are often attached to elongated straps constructed of any one of various materials. The elongated straps are connected to fastening devices and are placed around the waist, a body limb or the like and kept taught by the fastening device.
Similar to tourniquet designs, materials such as leather, rubber, elastic webbing and the like have been used for the elongated straps of the securing mechanism. Since these materials vary in elasticity, the effectiveness and comfort of the securing mechanism widely vary.
As with tourniquet designs, the fasteners of such securing mechanism are usually in the form of mechanical locks or mechanical metal buckles, where the elongated strap is inserted into a metal or plastic hoop, for example, and secured thereby. Other types of fasteners that have been used are hoop methods and lock methods, such as VELCRO, or the tying of the elongated strap in a knot. Many of these fasteners are expensive to produce and thus increase the cost of the securing mechanism. In addition, many of these fasteners involve several steps that must be performed by the user to secure the elongated straps. This increases the time it may take to fasten the securing mechanism as well as the time it may take to adjust the tension of the securing mechanism. Moreover, the possibility of a fastener malfunction or fastener jam generally increases with its complexity. Also, when the elongated strap is simply tied in a knot, there is a significant opportunity for pinching of the user's skin to occur.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a friction fit fastening system which employs frictional engagement of an elastic strap or tube in a fastener to secure items.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a friction fit fastening system which applies radial tension against a body limb or the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive friction fit fastening apparatus and method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a friction fit fastening apparatus and method which is effective in restricting blood circulation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a friction fit fastening apparatus and method which can be used easily and efficiently by attending medical personnel to restrict blood circulation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a friction fit fastening apparatus and method which can be applied to a patient with little or no trauma.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a friction fit fastening apparatus which may be disposable upon use.